(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that form an image on a sheet-shaped recording medium that is transported often form a so-called bordered image having margins along the edges of the recording medium. However, with the development of color-image forming technology, image forming apparatuses that form, for example, images such as photographs have become popular and there has been a demand to form a so-called borderless image in which an image is formed over the entire area of the recording medium.